Total Drama Fans Vs Favs Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 7
Heozaki -Start- (Chris) Last time on Total Drama: The Winter Wasteland, our contestants had to go through a crazy storm. In order to survive the night, the contestants had to acquire some tools from some former contestants. At the end, Gwen and Demika pulled off a win, and then Lightning and Piper went into a shocking double elimination. 5 female fighters remain. Which of these ladies chicken their way into the dreaded Refridgerator of Regrets? Find out now on Total..... (chris) Drama (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! -Theme Song Plays- 5:30 LucinaFTW (josh) when tf is my return 5:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ifrst line (amy) wtf josh 5:30 DerpyandDawn slaymy 5:30 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sitting on steps* 5:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) look its Gwen 5:30 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:GWEN VOTED LAST TIME 5:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (AMY) *throws at baseball at her* (Amy) *throws a bed at her* (Amy) *throws the old boys cabin at her* 5:31 LucinaFTW (demika) CONF:I WANT HER BLOOD ON MY HANDS, I can't stand her. 5:31 GODuncan (DJ) Suck my dick muthafuka 5:31 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy, stop GODuncan has been kicked by Heozaki . 5:31 Heozaki (chris) Ladies, welcome to the final 5. GODuncan has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 5:31 SteelWolf Wtf You gave us like a min of interaction 5:31 LucinaFTW (demika) Amy 5:32 Teamdarkfan4 boi thats all you guys need 5:32 LucinaFTW (demika) I don't trust Gwen 5:32 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks away* 5:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ew me either (amy) like, trusting piper is gross. 5:32 Heozaki (chris) I will need to see all of you in 1 hour (5 minutes) for the next challenge 5:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) *putting on hot pink lip gloss* I can't wait to win... 5:32 LucinaFTW (demika) she needs to go GODuncan has left the building. 5:33 LucinaFTW (demika) she is also super tight with leshawna from past seasons 5:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: I cannot believe it. My only ally went and I am soooo done next. I have to do damage control.. 5:33 LucinaFTW (demika) you, me, and hayley vote her out. she is gone 5:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks up to Demika and Amy* Ho hi 5:34 XxAquaInfinityxX brb 5:34 LucinaFTW (demika) Hi. (demika) i wanna know right here, why did you vote for me? 5:34 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey Leshawna, you wanna get me my nail polish? 5:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) no 5:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) Okay. I'll keep it short and simple. I was obviously FIFTH in that alliance, it's transparent (Hayley) Why not, don't be a bitch. 5:35 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:i can't be a bitch to her, i need her jury vote (Demika) and know you're out of the allaince, how does that feel? *now 5:36 SteelWolf (Gwen) I was getting fifth place anyways. The way you guys treated Piper was AWFUL and not even humanly XxAquaInfinityxX has left the building. Teamdarkfan4 has left the building. 5:37 LucinaFTW (demika) I didn't treat her badly, it is just a game 5:37 SteelWolf (Gwen) You guys emotionally bullied her, don't deny it. Teamdarkfan4 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 5:37 LucinaFTW (demika) how? 5:37 JRO123 juhytrfesdrtgykl; 5:38 LucinaFTW (demika) Why do you even care about her? DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 5:38 Heozaki (chris) *On PA* Ladies, please report to the arts and crafts building....PRONTO! 5:38 SteelWolf (Gwen) How? Are you kidding me! XxAquaInfinityxX has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 5:38 XxAquaInfinityxX back sorry had to get comp charger 5:38 SteelWolf (Gwen) Why do I care? Because I actually have a heart, unlike you wicked bitches 5:38 Heozaki (Chris) Ahem. ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. 5:39 Heozaki (chris) I SAID REPORT TO THE ARTS AND CRAFTS BUILDING. GEEZ. 5:39 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:If she wasn't already died in the water, she sure is now. I will do anything to make sure she goes. 5:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) You people need a reality check 5:39 LucinaFTW (demika) *walks* 5:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg shut up gwen 5:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) (hayley) *walks* 5:39 Teamdarkfan4 TD Wiki : This final 5 is sexist 5:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) No Amy. 5:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pushes her out of the way and runs to arts and crafts building* 5:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) *releases pony tail* I'm so pretty.. (Gwen) *deep breath* Amy this is why you have a worthless life 5:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) CRIES (amy) and I emotionally bullied someone? like get away. 5:40 Heozaki (chris) *wearing a brown ponytail* Hey Chef, wanna build a stuffman? 5:41 LucinaFTW (demika) *go to hayley* You know the plan right? 5:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM AMY AND SAMEY "SAMMY" TWIN SISTER CHEERLEADERS! @GWEN (AMY) AND I WONT BE DISRESPECTED. 5:41 Heozaki (chef) *wearing a blonde wig* No. 5:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg wtf (Amy) leave @chris and chef 5:41 SteelWolf (Gwen) *rolls eyes* 5:42 LucinaFTW (demika) just hand me my win 5:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) Yeah sure 5:42 Heozaki (chris) Way to kill the vibe Chef. As you see, today's challenge will be related to one of the joys of the holiday season: Snowmen. 5:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (leshawna) amy is SO SO pretty like luv me @amy (amy) no 5:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy, please, I'm done arguing. I'm not gonna stroke your ego, that'll obviously be the only solution 5:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) gwen stop BULLYING (amy) inappropriate for schools JRO123 has been kicked by Teamdarkfan4 . 5:43 Heozaki (chris) Today's challenge is going to be quite the funriffic experience 5:43 LucinaFTW (demika) funriffic 5:43 SteelWolf I'm 5:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) do we get to have a coat (amy) or a blanket 5:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks away from challenge* 5:43 Heozaki (chris) Each of you will be creating your own snowmen and here's the catch: They have to be durable 5:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *anxiously looking at trail from cabins* 5:44 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *exists* 5:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *mumbles* whatever. *throws a note on the ground and looks back quickly* 5:44 Heozaki (chris) Because you and your snowman will be going through the 3 challenges of certain doom 5:44 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: Thos immunity means everything to me 5:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- Gwen, Hayley, and Demika have believed the fake notes for forever, so they help me/ * . DerpyandDawn has left the building. 5:45 Heozaki (chris) The first one is balancing on a stick, which is on top of very hot lava 5:45 LucinaFTW (demika) that is immposible? 5:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) wouldnt it melt from the heat underneath it anyway.. 5:46 Heozaki (chris) The second one is a test of running because you'll have to get away from Polar Bears! *chuckles* 5:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) chris you twat 5:46 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *gets eaten by polar bear* 5:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) I don't want to do this challenge. 5:47 Heozaki (chris) And the final challenge is the rock throwing challenge, where you'll be able to damage your teammate's snowmen *Other contestant's 5:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *whispers to Demika and Hayley* rip leshawna and gwen's snowmen 5:47 Heozaki (chris) As for the concerns on melting, you'll have to figure how to make sure it won't melt 5:48 LucinaFTW (demika) *whipsers* anyone can win but them 5:48 Heozaki (chris) You have access to our tool shed, but the snowman must be created with snow base (chris) Any questions? (chris) I didn't think so. 5:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I HAVE ONE 5:48 LucinaFTW (demika) what even is this challenge 5:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) why are you stooped @chris 5:49 Heozaki (chris) Like I said, I DIDN'T THINK SO. 5:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *Gasps and looks at Hayley and Demika, picks up note* (Amy) girls look 5:49 LucinaFTW (demika) *reads* 5:49 Heozaki (chris) You have 2 hours (10 minutes) to gather up your tools and create the best snowman you can make 5:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *hands them note that LeShawna supposedly wrote* (Amy) GASP 5:49 SteelWolf (Gwen) *makes a big snowball* (Confessional: Of course I'm the next target so this is do or die...) 5:49 Heozaki (chris) The winner will be the person who's snowman has the LEAST damage. 5:50 SteelWolf (Hayley) *gasp* Leshawna has bad handwriting 5:50 Heozaki (chris) GO! 5:50 LucinaFTW (demika) y can't she spell 5:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *whispers to them* LeShawna wants us out.. 5:50 SteelWolf (Gwen) *patting snow* 5:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- OF COURSE LESHAWNA WANTS US OUT OMG. I just had to think of SOMETHING so I could get rid of LeShawna. im sick of her floating like jesus. 5:51 SteelWolf (Hayley) It's cold. GET ME OUT OF HERE 5:51 LucinaFTW (demika) *whiper* her and gwen r a power couple 5:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs to shelter and searches through materials* (Amy) *grabs rocks and runs back to snow* 5:51 Heozaki Someone sub Leshawna 5:51 LucinaFTW (demika) *builds base* 5:51 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy 5:51 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *being dragged by polar bear* 5:51 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy (Gwen) Do you still have that idol I gave you? 5:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *starts shaping a circle, punches a hole in the middle, and fills it with rocks* (Amy) yes. 5:52 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can I have it back. 5:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) lolno 5:52 LucinaFTW (demika) *building base* (demika) Hayley y aren't u trying 5:52 SteelWolf (gwen) *grabs it* 5:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP (Amy) *tackles Gwen and grabs idol* (amy) AHAHAHAA 5:52 SteelWolf (Hayley) I don't WANT to! Now shut up! (Gwen) I'm the one who found it! *kicks her* 5:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *throws idol into woods* (amy) NOBODY CAN HAVE IT NOW (amy) U BETTER GO GET IT 5:53 SteelWolf (Hayley) *runs for it* 5:53 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *drinking kool aid* 5:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) *pushes her in ice cold water and grabs idol* Yes! (Gwen) *continues making snowman* (Gwen) *wraps snow in bubble wrap* 5:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pushes Gwen and steals the snow she has on her snowman* 5:54 SteelWolf (Hayley) *screams* 5:54 LucinaFTW (demika) *robbes gwen since she is black and take idol* 5:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs snow and throws it on her's and forms a circle* LOL 5:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) AMY. STOP. 5:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *fills circle with rocks and patches it back up* shut up GWEN 5:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs idol back* Stop. 5:54 LucinaFTW (demika) *steals idol* 5:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs it and locks it in safe* (Gwen) *making snowman* 5:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- I wasn't even going to use the idol, like what. We're in the Final 5 and I'm in an alliance of 3, I don't care about the idol. 5:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) You know what Demika, you can have the idol.!ts fake 5:55 LucinaFTW (demika) -conf- gwen with the idol is bad news (demika) :O 5:55 SteelWolf (Hayley) HELP ME. IM FREEZING! 5:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs snow and piles it on her snowman DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 5:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) I have the actual idol hidden somewhere 5:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *shapes it into a circle and fills it with rocks again* SteelWolf (Gwen) You know what Demika, you can have the idol.!ts fake 5:55 LucinaFTW (demika) -conf- gwen with the idol is bad news (demika) :O 5:55 SteelWolf (Hayley) HELP ME. IM FREEZING! 5:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs snow and piles it on her snowman 5:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) I have the actual idol hidden somewhere 5:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *shapes it into a circle and fills it with rocks again* 5:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) *wraps snowman with bubble wrap* 5:56 LucinaFTW (demika) *helps hayley* 5:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *patches it up* Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 5:56 LucinaFTW (demika) you need to start doing the challenge 5:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) FINALLY 5:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *runs to shelter* is there even anything to keep this from melting* 5:57 SteelWolf (Hayley) Uh, no. 5:57 Heozaki 2 mins lol 5:57 LucinaFTW (demika) ugh *builds head* JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 5:58 SteelWolf (Hayley) *finishes snowman* 5:58 LucinaFTW (demika) damn gurl you're fast 5:58 JRO123 (sam) WHORES 5:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) worth a try *wraps her snowman in duct tape* (amy) done (amy) this will work 5:59 SteelWolf (Gwen) *glues heads together* Demika, I'm sorry for voting you. 5:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) <3 5:59 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *adding weaves to snowman* 5:59 JRO123 lmfao 5:59 SteelWolf (Gwen) I only voted you because Amy told me to 5:59 LucinaFTW (demika) WHAT 5:59 Heozaki (chris) AND TIME IS UP 6:00 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:My snowman is fresh *snaps* 6:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hayley and Amy orchestrated my vote towards you, don't know why you they flipped 6:00 Heozaki (chris) I hope that your snowmen don't weigh too much *chuckles* Because you will need to lift it on your shoulders 6:00 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I PUT ROCKS IN MINE (Amy) OMG (Amy) *pushes Chris* 6:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) They told me you were already a millionaire and you don't deserve it m 6:00 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:I'm not sure if i can trust gwen but i need this info DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:01 LucinaFTW (demika) Um, I'm poor like what 6:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) Oh, and Leshawna, she was saying your weave is better than yours. Oh what? So they LIED about you... (Gwen) Shady. I didn't tell you earlier because Amy was there. 6:02 LucinaFTW (demika) why would they? 6:02 Heozaki (chris) Start with the first challenge: balancing on a stick, which is on top of very hot lava 6:02 SteelWolf (Gwen) To plant seeds in my head to vote you, and after that night, there would be a target on me, obviously (Hayley) *balances on stick* I have horrible balance 6:03 LucinaFTW (demika) how can i trust you? (leshawna) that lava better melt my weave 6:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *puts her snowman on a stick and balances with it, trying to hold it up* JRO123 has left the building. 6:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) so hard 6:04 LucinaFTW (demika) *puts snowman on stick (leshawna) like harold in the morning 6:04 Heozaki (chris) That's a sweater for ya! 6:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) Honestly, I'll tell you this. If you don't trust me, that's your own choice, but that'll make me lose respect in you, and you'd lose my jury vote. I mean, the jury already considers you a cottail rider DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 6:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) *balances snowman* (Hayley) WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BALANCE THE SNOWMAN? (Hayley) UGH 6:05 LucinaFTW (demika) who am i cottail ridding? 6:05 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy. 6:05 LucinaFTW (demika) i been on the same team as Amy for two days? 6:05 XxAquaInfinityxX screams if amy leaves <<<< DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) Oh, and Leshawna, she talks sooo much shit about you (Gwen) I'm not with Leshawna. 6:06 Teamdarkfan4 (dk) 6:07 Heozaki (chris) Man, those snowmen are melting 6:07 LucinaFTW (demika) you two voted together all pre merge 6:07 Heozaki (chris) You better hurry it up 6:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *tries to hold her's up* 6:07 LucinaFTW (demika) that what Amy told me DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 6:07 SteelWolf (Gwen) You still trust Amy? (Gwen) I'll prove my loyalty to you right now.. *pushes snowman in lava* 6:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *tries to listen in on Demi/Gwen's convo* (Amy) -CONF- I overheard my name so I decided to eavesdrop. Demika is becoming shady. *growls* 6:08 LucinaFTW (demika) :O 6:08 SteelWolf (Gwen) Listen, Amy is bad news. Nobody on the jury will respect you if you bring her annoying ass along DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:09 LucinaFTW (demika) but if i bring her along doesn't that make her a goat? 6:09 SteelWolf (Hayley) *exhausted* I can't hold this up for any longer! 6:09 Heozaki (chris) It's only a few feet! Geez. 6:09 SteelWolf (Gwen) I'd vote the goat...because that'd mean you took the easy way out 6:09 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:I can't till if she is being legit or is just lying so she can stay. You can only take what despreat people say with a grain of salt 6:10 SteelWolf (Hayley) SHUT UP *throws Chris's gem my' sin lava* 6:10 LucinaFTW (demika) but the entire jury respect your game 6:10 SteelWolf (Gwen) Piper is the only juror I ever interacted with. I swear to you that's the truth. Honesty, 200% 6:11 Heozaki (chris) Boring 6:11 SteelWolf (Gwen) I'm surprised you'd put me on the jury. I can make or break you on the jury 6:11 LucinaFTW (demika) okay (demika) is there even a jury? @heo 6:11 Heozaki (chris) Hayley and Amy move on to the second part of the challenge 6:11 LucinaFTW wtf demika still has her snowman 6:12 SteelWolf My fav profile pic http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Heather_beardo 6:12 Heozaki (chris) Demika's still too busy with Gwen to focus on the challenge 6:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HAH (amy) TAKE THAT GWENNY 6:12 SteelWolf (Hayley) YAY! 6:12 LucinaFTW (demika) i been doing the challenge wth 6:12 SteelWolf (Gwen) *whispers to Demika* That's the easy way out *points to Amy* 6:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices Gwen pointing at her* SHUT UP GWEN. DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 6:13 Heozaki (chris) Here's the second part. *opens a cage full of Polar Bears* (chris) Have fun protecting your snowmen DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:14 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *gets eaten by snowmen* 6:14 SteelWolf (Gwen) *goes to bench with Demika* PLEASE trust me.. 6:14 XxAquaInfinityxX dying @leshawna being eaten by snowmne *men (amy) *hugs her snowman* dont die kthx JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:15 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:I hope lossing that challenge doesn't cost me 6:15 SteelWolf (Hayley) This is the best I've ever done in a challenge! 6:15 JRO123 amy is best char legit she better win only good char other than sam 6:15 LucinaFTW r00d 6:15 SteelWolf r00d 6:15 Heozaki Polar Bears: *Begin to chase Hayley and Amy* 6:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) AAAH! 6:16 SteelWolf (Hayley) AHH! *pepper sprays polar bears* DIE 6:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *rolls her snowman away and runs while rolling* (amy) SHOOOO (amy) *kicks Polar Bear thats gaining on her* OUT 6:16 SteelWolf (Gwen) *does same* * (Hayley) (gwen) *sitting on sit out bench* (Hayley) *rolls snowman* I CANT RUN *sobs* 6:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *kicks snowman so it goes faster and rolls it again* SCREAMS 6:18 Heozaki (chris) Those kicks are gonna cost Amy later *laughs* 6:19 SteelWolf (Hayley) *pushing exhaustedly* UGHH 6:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *gains speed and rolls it faster* (Amy) hm.. (amy) *lets go of snowman and jumps onto Polar Bear's back* (amy) UH Teamdarkfan4 has left the building. 6:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *throws a carrot she was going to use for her snowman out in the distance* GO GET IT (amy) *jumps off and rolls her snowman again* SteelWolf has left the building. 6:21 Heozaki Polar Bears: *Go after carrots* (chris) Where's Demika? She must be super behind 6:21 JRO123 FFS THIS IS STILL HAPPENING IWDJHEFGHIOWGVHOVGHJEWQO0PEUFGHJEKOWP[Q 6:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HA GODuncan has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) ugh this is exhausting SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. GODuncan has left the building. DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:23 SteelWolf (Hayley) *puts snowman on polars bear back and rides with it* (Hayley) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 6:24 LucinaFTW (demika) *hiding snowman with leshawna's body* 6:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slips and starts rolling alongside the snowman* IM SO.. 6:24 Heozaki (chris) And Hayley/Amy have made it to the last part of the challenge 6:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) sCREAMING (Amy) ok good 6:24 Heozaki (chris) But was the damage to your snowmen too much? 6:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (aMY) no (amy) *barely stops herself and stands up dizzily* im tired 6:25 SteelWolf (Hayley) yes (Hayley) GL Amy 6:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) aw you too!!!!!! (amy) -CONF- like.. I HAVE to win. Gwen was talking to Demi for a reason, you know. *rolls eyesI * 6:26 Heozaki (chris) And Demika is being chased by Polar bears! 6:26 LucinaFTW (demika) *throws leshawna to bears and get to final part* DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 6:27 LucinaFTW (demika) she should be okay DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 6:28 Heozaki (Chris) She might not be.... (chris) Chef, check up on her 6:28 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *is dying* oh no guess leshawna must get medcally evicted 6:29 Heozaki (chris) For the last part of the challenge, you will be given pebbles to throw at the remains of other's snowmen 6:29 SteelWolf (Hayley) Uh what do we do (Hayley) *throws pebbles at Chris* 6:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (amY) *does the same* jfc can this go fast I gtg in a min 6:30 Heozaki (chris) You're wasting the pebbles 6:30 LucinaFTW (demika) *throw pebbles at chris* 6:30 Heozaki (chris) You have 1 minute (chris) Go! Throw pebbles at the people's snowmen basically 6:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) *put pebbles in a bucket, walks up to their snowmen and dumps it on them* 6:31 Heozaki (chris) That's a lot of damage 6:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *starts throwing pebbles at LeShawna's snowman* 6:31 LucinaFTW (demika) *throws pebbles at leshawna's snowman as well* 6:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) The only thing that has damage is your career 6:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UGH! *grabs a bunch of pebbles from her bucket and throws them all at Gwen's* 6:32 SteelWolf oops I forgot I was Gwen 6:32 Heozaki (chris) And that's it since Gwen is eliminated and Leshawna is nowhere to be seen (chris) From the challenge, of course 6:32 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy. *throws pebbles at her* 6:33 Heozaki (chris) The contestant who has the least damage on their snowman is... 6:33 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *has been eaten by her snowman* 6:33 Heozaki (chris) Demika! 6:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UGH 6:34 Heozaki (chris) Meet me at tonight's elimination ceremony, things are about to get heated 6:34 SteelWolf (Gwen) Congratulations Demika 6:34 LucinaFTW (demika) yes! (demika) make sure you don't wirte my name down 6:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) I won't 6:35 LucinaFTW (leshawna) *in comma* 6:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) -CONF- Gwen and Demika are friends now. Great. Demika, when you don't win immunity, I'll make SURE I write your name down. 6:35 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:it is the final 5 and the person that I am cloest to is Hayley. No matters whats happens tonight I want to make sure we do it together 6:36 Heozaki -Elimination Ceremony- (chris) Tonight, we will not be voting 6:36 XxAquaInfinityxX wtf ew 6:36 SteelWolf wtf ew 6:36 Heozaki (chris) Due to the injuries that Leshawna sustained during the challenge (chris) She is unable to compete and will be sent home 6:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LOLBYE 6:37 SteelWolf (Gwen) Oh, I voted Amy anyways. 6:37 LucinaFTW so i won immunity for nothing :| 6:37 XxAquaInfinityxX lmao 6:37 Heozaki Yup 6:37 LucinaFTW now everyone in the f4 has plot <3 6:38 Heozaki (chris) 4 Ladies left, 4 more episodes and 4 times the drama to unfold! 6:38 LucinaFTW (demika) conf"With leshawna gone, Gwen loses a lot of power, and makes working with her easier ;) 6:38 Heozaki (chris) What will happen next? Find out on.... (Chris) Total 6:38 LucinaFTW (josh) when is my return 6:38 Heozaki (chris) Drama (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND 6:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LAST LINE!!!!!!!1 6:38 Heozaki -End-